The Menial Job
The Menial Job is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent into a local residence to kill a group of giant rats. Background After escaping from Privateer's Hold, and visiting Lady Brisienna Magnessen, the Agent will need to look for ways of boosting their reputation. Once such method will be to join the Fighters Guild, although membership will be denied until the Agent proves their ability and their mettle. Objectives *Speak with a Questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Find and enter the specified residence. **Kill all of the giant rats within. *Return to Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough When speaking with a Questgiver from the Fighters Guild, the Agent is told that the Guild sometimes has to accept "jobs that are too menial for fighters of the guild to accept." However, as the Agent is yet to join the Fighters Guild, the Guildmagister is willing to give them the quest, as a means of getting "on our good side." Accepting the quest reveals that a minor swarm of giant rats have infested a local building and need to be killed. A Menial Infestation The Questgiver will only give the Agent a day to complete the task, and will only give them the name of the building, not its location in town. Fortunately, the Agent only has to ask around the local population to be given the exact location. All the Agent then has to do is enter the property and take out the rats within. The Agent will have to wait five in-game minutes for a rat to appear, and must kill all that appear. Although there is no notification to suggest that all the rats have been killed, there will be no more than seven rats that appear. Once the rats stop appearing, the Agent must return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires. Rewards The Agent will not receive a monetary reward for their efforts, although they will receive a boost to their reputation within the Guild. Likewise, failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Journal Trivia *A very similar quest, A Less Menial Job, is available to the Agent as a full member of the Fighters Guild. **This quest is effectively replaced by that job as a result. *Similar Fighters Guild issued quests like this can be found in the later Elder Scrolls games Morrowind and Oblivion. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: "Some idiot bought four barrels of cheese. Now he's got giant rats in his house." **Success: "I heard the Fighters Guild sent some race over to kill the rats in that woman's home. They didn't even charge her for it." **Failure: "Some woman had to abandon her home. It was overrun with giant rats and she didn't have enough gold to pay the Fighters Guild to kill them." ru:Нашествие крыс Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests